renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Derby
Derby is a wood town in Mercia, Kingdom of England. It is a town of wonderful people and forums of games and RPs galore. Walking into the tavern, you can normlly find many regulars and unique conversations. Not only a forest Town, Derby is also home to a port. Town animal - Snapping turtle Town food - Pretzel Town beer - Duffield "Duff" Beer Location Derby is in the North-eastern area of Mercia, with a road leading Southwest to Lichfield. It sits on the River Trent, which allows Derby to build the only Port in Mercia. Population The native-population of Derby has been stagnant over the past months, having seen neither relatively great improvement or great fallings. As the construction of the only Port in Mercia grounds to a slow halt, those who have worked on upgrading the current Level 2 Port to a Level 3 Port (allowing for the construction of Cogs and other sea-faring vessels) have begun to return home as the Second Mercian Council has halted all County funds to the project. The occasional donations have allowed for some work opportunities of the port to be made, but, those are usually in the short-term. Derby also, on the occasion, houses the crew members of ships coming up the Trent River. As the last stop on the River Trent, however, the occasional vessel stopping at Derby is often at times rare. The Second Mercian Army is often stationed in Mercia as a deterrent for invasions by sea, and also, as a rapid response force for incursions into the town of Lichfield. The town's population hovers between 85 and 110 inhabitants Economy Derby is a town that has a long history of self-production and exportation. Its market, as the only regulated market in Mercia (see socialistic market), and quite possibly one of the few in England, is tightly regulated and efficiently managed to combat inflation (as opposed to the free-markets of Mercia/England, which are often subjected to periods of low/high prices). This method of economics was adopted to allow for the town significant wealth through the means of exportation, all while keeping importation at a lowly minimum. By increasing the means by which Derby can export its goods, all while ensuring that the town rarely loses wealth through importing goods (as its inhabitants provide most of the goods for the town themselves), the town sees an above average net revenue in its ventures. Often at times, goods which have been accumulated in the town of Derby and stored within the Town Hall, are given to the Traders of Derby for exportation to other neighboring towns or counties. On most occasions, these trade ventures are conducted by a single person. However, if there are many goods to be exported, a Derbian Merchant Caravan will be formed by the Derbian Trade Department as a part of the Derbian Trade Corps. to see to it that the goods are delivered safely and in an efficient manner. Derby is also a town that provides many natural resources to the county of Mercia. As a forest town, Derbian workers work hard to supply wood to various towns across the country, as well as within Mercia. It has access to one of Mercia's Gold Mines and provides the county with a good amount of revenue. Derby also owns and operates the only port in Mercia, making it a potential center of much economic activity once the port has been upgraded further. Finally, Derby is home to one of the biggest markets in Mercia and features some of the lowest prices of goods in all of England (most notably, vegetables, which are as low as seven pounds at times). Also, goods on the market, when priced correctly, (as put into the terms of a simile) moves faster then a hamster escaping from its cage. Taverns Ram and Buck #Primary tavern - sees the most activity #Run by the Town Hall. Wooly's Bar and Grill #The occasional gambling tavern. #Is haunted by Wooly the Sheep ; beware! #3.0% Take (amount of money taken by the tavern per play) #Cheaply-priced beer and food Offices as of 1459 ''Derby'' : Mayor - Kairi : Chief Mentor - Valynx : Harbor Master - Belrathius Forums to go to You'll have to click on the last page number to get the most updated post of all the forums. Introduce Yourselves It's a fun way for new players and old ones to interact. If you're not so new but haven't gone to this forum you can still post in it. If you're new go there and let the people of Derby know you're in their town. They're friendly people. Bottles of Beer on the Wall Another fun way to interact with your fellow Derbians. Come get drunk and see the random ways people get rid of those pesky bottles. Or start your own thread! Emergancy Market Price Caps *bread: 6.25 *wheat: 12 *flour: 13 *corn: 3.25 *Meat: 19 *Fish: 19 *Fruit: 9.5 *Vegetables: 9.5 *Milk: 9.5 *Wool: 13 *Buckets: 50 *Large ladders: 90 *Small ladders: 40 *HW: 34 *HHW: 17 *Axes: 160 *hides: 20 Recommended Market Prices *''bread: 5.15-5.25'' *''wheat: 10.00 '' *''flour: 11.80-12.00 '' *''corn: 2.50-2.70 '' *''Meat: 17.25-17.50'' *''Vegetables: 8.00-8.50 '' *''Milk: 8.00-8.50 '' *''Wool: 11.00 '' *''Hides: 15.00 '' *''Buckets: 40.00 '' *''Knives: 15.00 '' Category:Town Category:Port Town Category:Mercia